Usuario:Xiorama
hola soy xiorama Proyectos Pokemon Caraibi Adventures: una historia de una region que estoy creando *basa en mi pais* ya lo decidi, voy a retormar PAP mis pokemon favoritos nota: la mayoria de mis pokemon favoritos se basan en perros,zorros, chacales, lobos o coyotes, aunque tambien hay otros que no se basan en pokemones caninos pero se encuentran en mi lista: * riolu, O POR DIOS ESTAN ADORABLE!! * lucario, es un pokemon bastante serio tal como se muestra en la pelicula "lucario y el misterio de mew", pero aun asi me agrada, tiene un gran sentido de justicia, ademas me encanta su mega-evolucion, y ademas, lo crean o no pero lo veo adorable igual que su preevolcuion * fennekin: es muy tierna y bonita, y su evolcuion es mas bonita, ademas siempre me han agradado los zorros (entre otros caninos), me agrada emparejarla con riolu (no me pregunten porque, simplemente me resulta adorable verlo a los 2 juntos) * braixen, es muy hermosa, me encanta su diseño, ademas la emparejo con lucario (la rason es la misma que la anterior) * shinx, me agrada, es adorable, y me da ternura sus patas y cola :3 * luxray, es epico (seria mas epico si le hubieran puesto una mega-evolcuion) * darkrai, algunos lo ven como un ser malo, pero yo lo veo como un pokemon que nada mas es inconprendido, yo le comprendo (o eso creo) (me hubiera gustado que le pusieran una mega-evolcuion) * diance, es muy hermosaaaaa! (algo me dice que rarity de mlp esta tambiend de acuerdo) osea ella es como un diamante en bruto, es muy linda (o fuck creo que milotic me va a enviar al carajo) * onix, es una serpiente de piedra ok, pero me parece bastante genial!! * steelix, es muy epico, me gusta su mega-evolcuion * ghottorita, me recuerda una pequeña niña, es bonita * ghothitelle, es gotica pero me parece linda, (por alguna extraña rason me agradan los goticos) * eevee, es un pequeño lobito adorable, tambien me encantan sus evolciones * charizard, es demasiado cool y epico, me encantan sus 2 mega-evolcuiones * sneasel, la veo muy bonita :3, la emparejo con poochyena ( seguramente me estan diciendo, WTF un gato y un perro juntos?) * weavile, me parece linda pero a la ves siniestra, me gusta emparejarla con mightyena * poochyena, es un lobito :3, me da ternurita * mightyena, es un fucking lobo epico * keldeo,.....PONIS!! :D * quilava, * ralts, es chiquito y tierno, pero tambien timido, igual que yo a veces.. * kirlia, es muy linda * gardevoir, es muy hermosaaa * gallade, es muy caballeroso, me encanta emparejarlo con gardevoir (obio no) * joltik, EWE, una arañita electrica :3 * lillipup, CHIQUITO!! * herdier, me recuerda a un york terrier * forfrou, me recuerda a un pudull * lopunny, me encanta, es linda (me agradan los conejos pero por alguna rason a la ves no me agrada lopunny, creo que porque por alguna rason me recuerda a una puta) * latias, me agrada * regigigas, es muuy epico y genial * staraptor, es una epica ave, me agradaaaaaaa * mawile, es como una niña pequeña, me encanta su mega-evolucion * zorua, puede cambiar de forma, y ademas es un zorrito pequeño * zoroark, tambien puede cambiar de forma, es tan epico * mewtwo, no se, antes me caia mal pero luego cuando vi el especial en donde explican su pasado me empeso a dar penita el, ademas me encanta su 2 mega-evoluciones * swirlix, me recuerda a fluffly puff pokemones que odio no toda en la vida es color de rosas, tambien a pokemones que no me agradan * unow, PUTAS LETRAS CREEPY!! * dusknoir, lo odio, lo odio, LO ODIOO A EL Y SUS PUTAS PREEVOLUCIONES, es malvado, se los juroooooo * magikarp, es muy idiota y feo * feebas, es feisimo tambien, lastima que evoluciona a un pokemon muy hermoso como milotic (creo que me salve de las hostias que milotic me hiba dar por decir que diance era mas bonita que ell...oh no O_O :c) * froakie, es muy feo, LO DETESTO, A EL Y SUS EVOLUCIONES * cacnea, es un puto cactus * cacturne, DA MIEDO * bisharp, no me inspira confiansa * meowth, es obio no * sableye, puto duende * o me * zubat, aparece demasiado seguido en las cuevas ._. informacion color de cabello: marron color de ojos: marron piel:mestiso claro color favorito: todos, pero me agrada mas el rosa, el azul, el amarillo, el negro, el blanco, y un poco el verde animal favorito: me agradan los animales, pero me gustan mas los caninos cancion favorita: depende series favoritas: ademas de pokemon tambien me encanta, winx club, shingeki no kioyin, sailor moon, un show mas, digimon, my little pony, mirai nikki, soul eater, bajoterra, los simpson, hora de aventura, la leyenda de korra, one piece, panty and stoking, steven universe, wicht, sonic x, dragon ball z, naruto, to lve ru, el maravilloso mundo de gumball, gravity fall, entre otras comida favortia: cualquier cosa menos carne roja (ASCOOOOO) Videojuegos favoritos ademas de pokemon, me gustan otros juegos, tales como * Mogeko castle * Resident Evil * The legend of zelda * Dust: an Elysian tail * Earthbound * Undertale * Final fantasy * Time Traveler * Wadanohara and the great blue sea * The gray garden * Assasins creed * Crash bandicoot * Momodora reviere under the moonlight * One shot (el de rpg maker, no el manga de milf, mal pensados 7_7) * Ace Attorney * Profesor Layton * Corpse party * Five Nights at freddy * Brave * Yume nikki fakemons y adoptados Archivo:Pichu ninja de Hydre2.png apenas lo adopte, me parece muy kawaii y pareciera que pertenece a naruto XD, me sigue a todos lados